1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wood planing machine, more particularly to a wood planing machine with coupling units that can prevent loosening of a cutter carriage during a planing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,734 discloses a conventional wood planing machine that includes a cutter carriage that is mounted movably on a plurality of screw rods through a plurality of threaded members which engage threadedly and respectively the screw rods. The conventional wood planing machine requires the use of eccentric members to adjust positions of the threaded members relative to the cutter carriage so as to permit abutment of the threaded members against the screw rods and so as to firmly secure the threaded members to the screw rods when the cutter carriage is moved to a desired height on the screw rods, thereby preventing loosening of the cutter carriage on the screw rods and undesired clashing between the threaded members and the screw rods during a planing operation.
The entire disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,734 is incorporated herein by reference.